Grievous
General Grievous also known as Qymaen jai Sheelal when he was a Kaleesh warlord, was the leader of the battle droid army during the Clone Wars. Though, they are various depictions of General Grievous throughout Star Wars: History 2003 In Star Wars: Clone Wars, General Grievous's first public appearance is when he attacked several Jedi on Hypori. After killing Daakman Barrek, Grievous surrounded Tarr Seirr, Sha'a Gi, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Shaak Ti. After stating he would grant the Jedi a "warrior's death", Grievous killed Gi, and Seirr then injured Secura, Ti, and K'kruhk. He managed to possess three lightsabers (one in each hand and the third using his left foot) to fight Mundi. As they fought lightsabers blazing, clone troopers arrived to save the surviving Jedi from Grievous, though they left K'kruhk thinking he was dead. Sometime later, Grievous searched for Supreme Chancellor Palpatine on Coruscant and fought several Jedi that took Palpatine to a secret bunker aboard a maglev train. However, Grievous and his MagnaGuards reached the hardened bunker and made his way to Palpatine. As Grievous was about to escape, Mace Windu Force-crushed his chest plates which severely damaged his lungs which gave him terrible coughing and wheezing problems. 2005 In Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, General Grievous holds Supreme Chancellor Palpatine hostage aboard his flagship Invisible Hand. After a rescue operation results in Count Dooku's death at Anakin Skywalker's hands, Grievous retreats from the battle after the Jedi infiltrate his command bridge and later takes command over the Separatist Council. Now the Republic's top priority, Grievous takes refuge on the sinkhole planet Utapau, the Separatist Council's base. Under orders from Darth Sidious, Grievous relocates the Council to the volcanic planet Mustafar. After Palpatine authorizies an invasion of Utapau, Grievous engages Obi-Wan Kenobi in a lightsaber duel. When Kenobi gains an early advantage, Grievous flees the scene towards his starfighter with Kenobi hot on his heels. The chase ends at Grievous's secret hangar where the pair fight hand to hand. Making use of his robotic body, the general has the clear advantage in the brawl and prepares to kill Kenobi but the Jedi Master manages to rip open his chestplate in the process. Using the Force to pull Grievous's blaster to him, Kenobi fires five shots into the cyborg's heart, incinerating him from the inside. 2008 General Grievous General Grievous is a major hero in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He is a Kaleesh cyborg general of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars era, and the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. Originally, Grievous was an evil warlord named Qymaen jai Sheelal and conquered various people. He led his Kaleesh followers in conquering things. Later, the fearsome warlord begun adding cybernetics to his body while killing people. After a shuttle accident, the evil warlord was transformed into a cyborg and chose to be the leader of the battle droid army of good, during the Clone Wars. As a cyborg, Grievous changed his personality, becoming heroic. He is a cyborg who liked using droids and became the leader of the most powerful droid army the Galaxy has ever seen. He fought several battles during the Clone Wars against many evil Jedi. Near the end of the Clone Wars, Grievous's body was upgraded to more efficient standards. At the end of the Clone Wars, his whereabouts are unknown. Ahsoka vs Grievous.jpg|The heroic Grievous vs Ahsoka. Kit Fisto vs Grievous.jpg Category:Cyborgs Category:Kaleesh Category:Males Category:Separatist admirals and generals Category:Heroes